


Don't you dare!

by Aridette



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Post-Canon, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: Prompt fill for: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWritingGuineapig (the_lady_aridette)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheWritingGuineapig+%28the_lady_aridette%29).



> Yet another work I never posted on AO3.  
> No pairing stuff for once, just pure happy family feels.
> 
> Set in an AU where Haytham lives and their relationship actually improves over time.

It was a cold winter day. The last night had brought new snow, adding to the already considerable pile. In a way it reminded Connor of the first time he had met his father. Not in Boston, but years later in the frontier. Back then they had had to fight their way through the snow as well.

Exhausting as it was to travel like this, he followed the older Templar. Unlike the first time they had worked together, his age now started to show. Stomping through the snow because they had left their exhausted horses behind at the inn two days ago, Connor noticed how Haytham grew more tired. Of course, he would never so much as say a word about it, but Connor knew the signs, had grown up seeing the elders in his village suffer from the icy cold in more than one way. His father would be no different.

If not for his pride, maybe he would take Connor up on the offer of taking a break and waiting while he went hunting for their lunch. But as things were he would not rest before either of them was utterly exhausted or literally freezing his hands and feet off.  
  
He had to give it to the Templar. When he had set his mind on something, nothing could stop him.

Just… Maybe Connor could.

A plan started to form in his head as he followed his father.  
  


* * *

  
It had gone suspiciously quiet behind him. Not that Connor ever spoke much, but since mid-morning he had been asking if they should take a break, or whether he should lead the way so Haytham could follow in his footsteps. A touching display of concern, but that was all it was to the Templar Grandmaster.  
  
But now they had walked for at least two miles without a comment from his son.

He could still hear his footsteps, so he was rather sure he had not lost Connor - unlikely as that was. Haytham had not even been able to lose the Assassin on the more than one occasion that he had tried to in the past.

When he glanced over his shoulder he found Connor absentmindedly playing with his hands as he would sometimes do when he was nervous. Was the boy getting cold that quickly? It almost couldn’t be.

It took him a second glance before he noticed that Connor was actually trying to stealthily form a snowball. He stopped and turned around to face his son.  
  
“Connor.”

His stern voice made the Assassin look up. He tried to give an innocent impression, but the spark in his eyes betrayed his intentions.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-” was all he got out before the snowball hit him in the face, knocking his hat off his head. “Goddammit!”

If Connor thought he could get away with this, he was wrong. This called for revenge.


End file.
